


Soundboard

by LaughingFreak



Category: Naruto
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, Found Family, Jealousy, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:27:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26685115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaughingFreak/pseuds/LaughingFreak
Summary: Sasuke was sitting at the bar during one of his visits back in the village when Kiba comes in and tells him something that he’s only told one person, but it changes nothing of where he stands.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Inuzuka Kiba, Juugo/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21





	Soundboard

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this and then left it alone for a few weeks. Then I get back to it and it decides to take a whole new turn to where I was going with it. Happens every time. I wonder if you guys will be able to tell that that happened or not...
> 
> However, I do really like both these pairings, Sasujuu more than the other, and both don't have nearly enough fics to satisfy me. Though, I've come to notice that a lot of the pairings I want tend to not have a lot of fics/content for them T.T Sometimes I wish I could like more popular pairings, but a lot of my favorite favorites are small and rare and want to break my heart with how little there is of them (it's even worse when I go into the crossover ships I like).
> 
> I hope people get some enjoyment from this.

“You know, for the longest time I was jealous of you.”

Sasuke stiffened at the words, his drink halfway to his lips before he turned his attention to the man that pulled out a stool next to him. Kiba Inuzuka. Despite the words there was no animosity and his tone was more thoughtful than anything. Nothing about the other man was tensed; he actually seemed pretty relaxed even sitting next to him. He was carefree as he ordered his own drink.

The words, though, had him pause in thought. He tilted his head and frowned before turning back to his own drink and took a sip. Back when they were genin and in the academy they didn’t really have any interaction. Hell, Kiba had more interaction with Naruto because of their pranks that would cause havoc in the class. The blond and Inuzuka weren’t friends, but they gathered together to have fun in some moments. Sasuke, though, has no real history with the other man, so him being jealous didn’t make a whole lot of sense. That is unless it was because the Uchiha was always stronger than him and excelled unlike the Inuzuka, the only thing that made sense to him.

Even to this day he barely spoke to any of his old classmates and was away from the village more than he was in it these days.

When Kiba was handed his drink Sasuke watched as the tracking nin took a deep gulp of it. “We didn’t even talk, but I was mad jealous.” He turned to look at him, sighing. “Caused a lot of problems.”

Sasuke decided to follow his curiosity. “Why?”

The other ninja stared at him in thought before shrugging and taking another drink from his glass. “You had all of Kakashi’s attention,” said Kiba.

What?

The look on the Uchiha’s face must have gave away his confusion because Kiba snorted and said, “Yeah, I expected that look.” His fingers tapped his glass and he licked his lips. Sasuke waited, there was obviously a reason the Inuzuka brought it up. “You’re not around much in the village, but it’s out in the open these days since the war ended. We’re married and he was my betrothed when we were genin.”

Sasuke choked on his drink and cough to clear his throat. That was not something he expected to hear come out of his mouth. It was something that he wasn’t sure how to feel about it and, he wasn’t going to lie, the gap in their ages definitely played a part in that for him. Sasuke understood how betrothals worked and sometimes who the person gets set up with is in the same age range while other times there are large gaps.

He was curious as to why their clans set up the union if no children could be born from it. There was no point to arranging a marriage if no children were born from it or if a clan had nothing to offer. It didn’t make sense, at least not in that aspect.

Clan-wise? They were similar enough that an arrangement between the two made a lot of sense.

But… “Why are you telling me this?” asked Sasuke. There was nothing to gain from telling him and it wasn’t really any of his business. They weren’t even close. Kakashi was his sensei and a friend and that was the only connection there was between them. Other than that shouldn’t it have been Kakashi himself that told him any of this?

Kiba stared at his drink, his finger tapping the glass. The Uchiha watched him and waited. Neither spoke for some time and it wasn’t until the glass was empty in the Inuzuka’s hand that Kiba spoke again.

“Because I’m still jealous.” His hand tightened its grip on the glass. “Because if he had a choice and didn’t have his duties he would follow you and leave me.”

This time the Uchiha couldn’t keep the shock from his face if he tried. “What are you talking about?”

“He loves you. He loves me too, but not like he does you.” Kiba’s shoulders slumped and he let out a heavy sigh. “He wishes he could have taken you in when your family was killed. He wishes he was a better sensei instead of keeping you at a distance. He wishes he could be your family and spend time with you, but you keep leaving and keep your distance from him and the rest of your team. Hell, the only reason you talk to Naruto is because he forces himself into your presence.”

The way this sounded to Sasuke was something he would have wanted from Kakashi and the others years ago, when he craved the love and affection of them like a family. Nowadays it bothered him to be near them and only brought up memories and regrets. He always made sure his stay in Konoha was short and that Naruto was always out on a mission, if possible, and that Sakura was busy at the hospital. And Kakashi understood that unless he had a mission that he didn’t want to really socialize.

Konoha was business, it wasn’t his home anymore.

His home was in a secluded forest far from here near a waterfall and river, in a cabin that was still being added onto. A home that carried the smell of nectar and had wood carvings on the window sills of different animals; a home with a couple birdfeeders were posted behind it and had to watch birds and squirrels both fight over the feed housed in it.

His home had two loud friends that came over often to disturb the peace, but never judged them. A home where his friends didn’t have the same connection to Konoha that he did and never tried to force him to go back; a home where the four of them shared meals and sometimes slept in a pile and he’d end up with a foot in his face. Where his friends helped his lover when he wasn’t there and he’d come home to supplies that were left by them.

His home had a large man that helped maintain a vegetable garden and was worried about losing control of himself; his home was where a man was that he went back to as much as possible just to be able to hold him and share their nights together. To eat the same meals and share the same blanket as they watched the same stars and to share small talks over nothing and everything. To feel comforted by each other and knowing that the other was always there and would always follow.

Konoha stopped being home a long time ago.

And his old team was not allowed to be a part of that, he couldn’t do that to himself.

He jolted a bit, almost pulling a kunai out, when he felt a hand touch his shoulder. When he looked over at Kiba the other man had a soft, knowing look. “I know you got your own thing going on and I have some hang ups and Kakashi’s still healing, but these feelings don’t just go away overnight, y’know?”

Sasuke hummed and downed the rest of his drink. Yeah, he was done with this conversation. He was done with Konoha for the next few weeks. “They need to let me go.”

“Trust me, I know,” Kiba said with a sigh. “Sorry I unloaded on you all of sudden. I didn’t actually mean to do that.”

“It doesn’t matter.” Sasuke stood up and looked down at the tracking nin. “It doesn’t change anything.”

Kiba looked up at him. “I guess it doesn’t.” He called for another drink, a stronger one that Sasuke really didn’t think he needed. “Safe travels, Uchiha.”

Sasuke nodded and walked out of the bar.

As he walked down the streets of Konoha to its gates he thought about what Kiba said about Kakashi. The man wanted to be a part of his life, but that time, that chance, was over and long past. There was no chance he was going to consider him family anymore, not since the man stood with Konoha. He still hasn’t fully forgave anyone and the village that he was born in and probably wouldn’t for a long time.

For now, he was going to go home, go to Juugo and rest for a bit in their bed.

Be home.


End file.
